Ask Jasper
by Neko2022
Summary: You can ask Jasper all your question and he will respond
1. Annoncement

Well,you only have to write a review and post it and i'll make Jasper respond your question(All kind are Accepted)^^ 


	2. Answer 1

From:Plumachemyst/Question:Why are you so emo?

Dear Plumachemyst

I'm not emo,I'm just really calm and quiet but not really if i'm with Alice

Jasper.H

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:snarfcuddlebugs/Question:What are you doing on?

Dear snarfcuddlebugs

Actually i'm not doing anything special,just going hunting with the family and spending time with Alice

Jasper.H

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:AmytheHedgehog14/Question:Is Jasper really emo?

Dear AmytheHedgehog14

I'm not emo,i'm just calm

Jasper.H

_________________________________________________________________________________

From:Hannah-clocks/Question:How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Dear Hannah-clocks

...I don't know but i'll think about your question and i'll contact you if i get the response

Jasper.H

_________________________________________________________________________________

From:Megan Geyer/Question:Jasper,can you come live with me?

Dear Megan Geyer

I can't come live with you i already have Alice but one day maybe i'll come,Darlin'

Jasper.H

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:3SmartGirl/Questions:1)how long does it take a vampire's eyes to change from red to gold?2)if you had a choice of either keeping your power or exchanging it for something else, which would you pick?3)have you ever manipulated someone's emotions for your own gain?

Dear 3SmartGirl

1)It takes some month. 2)I'll keep that power because it's good to have someone like me if like your under a lot of pressure. 3)No

Jasper.H

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:A friend/Question:What do you do in your freetime?

Dear Friend

I play the guitar,make bet with Emmett,spend time with Alice(which is my favorite!) and hunting

Jasper.H

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:Ceri Hale .xo/Question:Do you manage to have an emo corner?

Dear Ceri Hale .xo

I'm sorry to tell you that I don't have one and I don't manage to.

Jasper.H

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:Werewolf Luver246/Questions:1)Jasper,why are you so hot?.2)Are you really as pained as you look?

Dear Werewolf Luver246

First thing,thank you and i don't find myself very hot,i'm just like yes,yes i am being with human is really difficult when you're a vampire.

Jasper.H

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:soulless is what i am/Question:1)What's the worst emotion you ever felt?.2)What's it like living with that hot piece of ** Edward?

Dear soulless is what i am(I really like your name)

1)Well,it's sadness because one time Alice was hurt but i don't want to explain.2)...It's cool,he's the best pianist i've heard and i really like his taste in music.

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:Cellist Girl/Question:How do you deal with all those 'nasty,dirty' feelings?

Dear Cellist Girl

Well,I take care of those feelings

Jasper.H(A.N:O___O)

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:Spread-your-wings/Questions:1)Now that Bella is a vampire,do you find yourself being able to form a good friendship with her?.2)How much do you love Alice?

Dear Spread-your-wings

1)yes,I could be a friend with her but now it's just more easy.2)I'll kill myself for her,she's the greatest thing i could have.

Jasper.H

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:Twibite/Question:Did you ever have any feelings for Maria?

Dear Twibite

No,she was the one who take my life as a human and made me stop taste the goods in the life.

Jasper.H(Whitlock)

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:TwilightSkyBlue/Question:Will you dye your hair black and wear black clothes so you will look emo-er?

Dear TwilightSkyBlue

I'll try,I never think about it but I can tell you that i'll try.

Jasper.H

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:VampirePirateNinjaSquirrel/Questions:1)Why Alice.2)Is Bella really whiny as she seems.3)Do you really like Renesmee.4)Is it hard not to kill her.5)Do you think the amazingly HOTT Jackson Rathbone did you justice?.6)Is Edward that moody?

Dear VampirePirateNinjaSquirrel

1)Because I love her and she saw that we had to be together

2)No but sometime she is.

3)Yes,she's one of the most beautiful girl i've ever seen

4)No,she may have blood but she's also a vampire

5)The actor,the actor,the actor,well yeah he look like me because i'm hot.

6)YES!He is.

Jasper.H

__________________________________________________________________________________

From:Animelove101/Question:If you can calm people,can you make them horny?

Dear Animelove101

Yes,yes I can and I already did it

Jasper.H

__________________________________________________________________________________

Author Note:Well guys,that's all I hope that your happy with his answer ^^


End file.
